


Greed

by Messier_47



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, M/M, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Kurosaki Ichigo, Very Desperate Sex, Wow, fuck if you don't get horny you're dead, there's...um...alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messier_47/pseuds/Messier_47
Summary: Ichigo seems to be taking everything.But is he really?





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> YAHOO I'M BACK BABY. Read and enjoy, I'm sure you like it as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> Unbeta'd and I'm so sorry for editing mistakes. Editing is my nightmare.

Ichigo’s tongue is in his mouth: hot, wet and demanding. Swiping over teeth, twisting around his tongue, Grimmjow couldn’t think, just riding the wave of pleasure from just a kiss. He feels overwhelmed but knows this is only the beginning. He could barely string a coherent thought, he’s so fucking turned on he could barely hear his own moans in the back of his throat.

 

There’s a hand snarled in his hair, gripping tight as if he would try to escape, a possessive hand at his hip, fingers bruising skin and nails carving indents like scars.  _ Fuck, _ and Ichigo’s thigh is thrust up in between his legs and giving the most delicious friction. It’s so hot he can’t breathe without the smell of lust and their combined sweat in his nose. Grimmjow’s hands are wrapped around his shoulders, grabbing at his back as if Ichigo was his only anchor. As if  _ he _ wasn’t the one currently drowning him.

 

Ichigo’s mouth leaves his and he gasps for air around a moan. He throws his head back, knocking against the wall, the open expanse of his throat vulnerable for moistened lips and nipping teeth biting at the tendon and heartbeat under thin skin.

 

_ “Grind,” _ Ichigo growls at the base of his throat, such a dark and almost threatening demand had Grimmjow near whimpering in lust that pounds into him.  _ Fuck, he sounds so hot. _ It takes him a moment to understand what he said, notice that the thigh between his legs had stopped moving a while ago.

 

If he had his wits about him, he would have kicked Ichigo’s ass just for stopping, but he’s so far gone that when he ground his hips around the thick of his thigh, his erection dragging against the fabric of his jumper for delicious friction, he moans and continues to hump against the leg offered. Grinding harder, deeper, crueller, until a spark of pain is mixed in with the pleasure. Ichigo’s mouth is past nipping the tendons of his neck, pressing hot kisses to gnaw at the junction of jaw and ear lobe, illicting short little noises from Grimmjow’s mouth.

 

“Fuck, shit,” Ichigo pants into his ear, “Clothes off.” One of his hands frees itself from his hair to push his jumper down off his shoulders but Grimmjow is still desperately holding onto the other’s back, rutting himself faster, not caring about whether he wanted clothes on or off when he could keep grinding against that leg. Ichigo’s hand suddenly shoves him back against his shoulder, the force jamming his head back against the wall at his back with a painful thud.

 

His jumper was torn down, Grimmjow’s arms shaking off the sleeves so that he could grab Ichigo, bring them back together touching skin to skin but Ichigo was immovable. He ripped the zipper at his front lower until his boxers peaked out, his straining hard cock a heavy weight behind the thin fabric. At the sight, Ichigo shoved them together, shifting hips against hips until both their dicks were pressed together, hot, hard and _ -oh fuck he’s huge. _

 

Grimmjow hasn’t seen the other’s dick yet, still clothed behind his black hakame and yet he could  _ feel _ him. His heat burning a brand upon his hip, Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo’s lips returned to his neck. He tried to grind them together, but the other just pressed him harder against the wall, trapping their dicks so close and yet not giving any relief or friction. His hands scramble across Ichigo’s back, scratching across shoulder blades in a wordless plea for movement but Ichigo didn’t do anything with his hips as long as his hands were moving, sweeping across his side, scratching across his ribs and tormenting his nipples.

 

No, his right nipple was tortured, tugged and pinched, bullied and abused until the sting made him moan. The other hand was rubbing against the scar against his chest, the flesh sensitize now that Grimmjow’s every nerve was awake and simmering in the building lust, nails scratching across the raw edges that sent a bolt of pleasures pain up his spine. He tosses his head to the side just to catch a breath but Ichigo pulls him back in, kissing his jaw before taking his lips, forcing them open to slide his tongue back into his mouth.

 

He whined when that wicked tongue pulled a clever little trick, teeth nipping at his lips until a hint of blood could be tasted. They both groan and finally his hips began to move, grinding them together and  _ fuck if Grimmjow couldn’t feel him _ . The drag was delicious against his dick but it got hotter the more he could feel Ichigo grow.  _ Fuck, was he always this large? _ He wanted to taste it, get on his knees and take the dick down his throat. Wanted to get his throat fucked and ruined by it,  _ it would feel so heavy, so thick against his tongue. _

 

_ Shit, _ he was already shimmying down onto the floor, Ichigo grabbing his hair to wrench his head to look up at him.

 

“You want this?” he asked, grinding his clothed dick against his cheek. Grimmjow’s eyes fluttered at that overbearing scent of sweat and musk, reeking such male power and his mouth began to water. He couldn’t help but mouth at the cloth, hot breath making the air humid and  _ fuck.  _ His dick gave a jump, the air so saturated with the smell, he could already taste it. “Fuck, you do.”

 

Grimmjow chanced a glance up, taking in Ichigo’s eyes, dark with lust and burning, biting at that bottom lip with a secret smile tugging at the corners as if planning such wicked and wonderful things.  _ Fuck, he was so gone. _

 

The hand in his hair released it’s harsh grip before running his fingers back through the strands, nails scratching at his scalp before taking a good comfortable hold from the back, Grimmjow groaning in the simple pleasure like a purr.

 

“Fuck,” Ichigo mumbled, voice heavy and dark like a sinful confession, “Take care of it, why don’t you.” Not so much of a suggestion as it was direction. Grimmjow’s hands were already clamped onto the other’s hips, dragging down the ties until the loose fabric falls completely. His dick, nestled in a bed of wiry orange curls, springs up with a jolt, impossibly hard, so long the beading with pre-cum head nearly taps at his belly button, an angry red and the thick vein underneath nearly pulsating at eye level. His balls lay heavy underneath and  _ -shit, shit, shit-  _ does he shave down here  _ oh my fucking god _ his balls are nearly hairless  _ fuck that’s the hottest thing- _

 

_ Shit, _ he’s got a gorgeous cock, mean looking, a fucking weapon and all his to take. He descends upon the monster with vigor, one hand rolling those clean shaven, sweaty balls into his palm, the other grabbing his hip to smash himself closer. He licks around the head, nearly swallowing it on the first try, noisily sucking the first mouthful against his cheeks.  _ Goddamn damn, _ he knew he was going to be heavy but  _ fucking shit _ he’s a beast. Ichigo’s dick was a monster, absolutely stealing away the last bits of conscious sanity. The bitter taste, heat, and heavy presence just fucking into Grimmjow’s mouth, his jaw starting to ache already but he’s barely getting started.

 

He throws himself into it, barely able to take half of it down before it hits the back of his throat,  _ fuck, _ his mouth is so full, his teeth barely grazing the edge. He wants more, all of it. The smell of him intoxicating and his mouth is drooling around that thick dick, aching for more, he’ll die if he doesn’t take  _ more _ .

 

His head is pulled away and Grimmjow gives a whine, blinking up at Ichigo who still had his hand in his hair and  _ shit,  _ when did he start tearing up?

 

“You don’t take what you want,” Ichigo said and clearly it was a warning, Grimmjow shivered under the force of it, feeling the heady desire -temptation- to see exactly what his punishment is but not wanting to test those limits. “ _ I _ take exactly what  _ I _ want.”

 

Ichigo cups his head in both hands, securing him down so that he doesn’t have any control when his head is pulled back onto the hot dick in front of him. He keeps his mouth pliant, groaning in the pleasure of Ichigo fucking his mouth, tasting the bitter salt and musk on his tongue,  _ fuck it felt so good _ . Grimmjow let his mouth get fucked, his own hand moving to his neglected dick, moaning around Ichigo at the relief of his own fist.

 

_ Fuck,  _ he’s already so close and just from Ichigo beating back against his throat. Just to starve himself off, he lowers his hand down, giving his balls a good squeeze just before pressing further, playing with his perineum, teasing himself from his entrance that suddenly felt so empty.  _ He wants, he wants, he wants so much. _

 

Ichigo slowed the thrusting of his hips, bringing Grimmjow’s attention back up, drool running down his chin and he must have looked a mess. Lips drawn and wide over that fat dick, a bit misty eyed and sweaty, no doubt flushed with desire,  _ god _ what Grimmjow wouldn’t give to know if Ichigo felt as desperate for him cause he was. _ Desperate for it. _ If Ichigo was about to throw him off, he wouldn’t not be responsible for any flying fists or tears.

 

But Ichigo doesn’t disappoint, slowly pushing back in but watching, the air thick with a different sort of tension. The cock in Grimmjow’s mouth is an immovable, impassible thing that he moans around, feeling the head press against the back of his throat and he breathes through his nose, waiting for whatever Ichigo had planned. If the other was doing what Grimmjow thought he was doing, it was well worth the wait.

 

He shoved deep, the head pressing back and Grimmjow couldn’t help his gag reflex from startling. Ichigo kept him there though, waiting for his initial resistance to calm before continuing, pressing deep, impossibly deep,  _ fuck Grimmjow’s throat is probably bulging his so huge, _ until his nose nestled against his pubes.

 

There’s a groan of relief above him but Grimmjow was too busy trying not to cum so soon  _ oh god he was so deep he couldn’t fucking breathe. _ He had thought the other was so thick before, it didn’t compare to this, being so owned by that cock.  _ Fuck _ he was slobbering, drooling, moaning so long the noise was a continuous sound. It felt so good, so fucking overwhelming that his body had just gone limp, hands no longer teasing himself, eye fluttering, unable to keep watching Ichigo above him. The need to do anything but take Ichigo’s dick sitting on the back burner of his desires at the moment.

 

“That’s it,” Ichigo praised above him and Grimmjow mewled when he felt him pull out just as slowly, his throat spasming against the retreating cock. “It’s like your throat wants me back.” He takes a few breaths, sucking as much air in before Ichigo fucks back in, his throat squeezing around that cock that completely owned him,  _ fuck he wanted it so bad. _

 

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now,” Ichigo says as if he wasn’t already doing so, pulling his hips back to give Grimmjow and moment before - _ holy shit! _

 

There’s no respite. No chance to breathe. His mouth is just fucked like a toy  _ and Grimmjow is so hard it hurts _ . He’s moaning around those hips that fuck harder, deeper, balls slapping against his chin and jaw. It aches to hold so much in his mouth but it felt so good, like Ichigo was breaking him to press a claim.  _ Fuck there was so much to claim _ .

 

There was a scar on his chest that made them irrevocably tied. There was a cock in his mouth that sank him further down, Grimmjow could only take. Spit dribbled out of his mouth, too weak to swallow it all down,  _ fuck _ it was smearing across his nose and he could smell it, it’ll be stuck there forever. He’d be able to smell their sex forever  _ fuck _ , he was aching for it. Aching for more, let the reek of it stick to him, let everyone know who had done this. Fucked him. Fucked his mouth cause Ichigo hasn’t fucked him yet-

 

As if he had heard him, Ichigo’s hands tightened around his head and ripped him off, a humiliating whine escaping out before he even took a breath.

 

“Good fucking slut,” Ichigo praised, the vulgar words twisting upon his tongue so sensually,  _ fuck Grimmjow wanted to ride that tongue while being cussed at _ . “Such a good, hungry little slut. Taking my dick so well and loving it. Love taking my fat dick down your throat, love it being abused, don’t you whore?”

 

Grimmjow had opened his eyes just has Ichigo’s expression twisted at the last moment. The hands around his head moved, soothingly running back over his scalp. Ichigo, though hunched just enough to press the crown of his head against the back wall, hunched further as if to whisper a secret just for them two. “Not just any whore.  _ My whore _ . My fucktoy. Mine to fuck whenever I want, isn’t that right? You’d take it anytime if I told you too, wouldn’t you. Just bend over and drop your trousers for me to take that tight little hole of yours.  _ You’re mine.” _ It was growled so possessively that Grimmjow don’t do anything but shiver and mewl.

 

It wasn’t a question as much of a statement of fact. Grimmjow was owned by the savior of three worlds, shinigami-human-hollow hybrid, a monster by blood, messiah by heart. By right he owned the world and he had longed claimed Grimmjow, the scar on his chest a claim of body, his mouth of submission, and if Ichigo were to fuck him, well-

 

“Stand up,” Ichigo ordered, letting go of him and stepping back. Grimmjow swayed, unused to being without support, anxiety spiking over feeling the cold rush of fresh air when he was so surrounded by the warmth and smell of Ichigo. It took him only a moment to actually get on his feet but the moment his legs could support him, Ichigo said, “Turn around, bend over. Hands on the wall.”

 

And just like Ichigo had said, Grimmjow did exactly that, stumbling around and hanging onto the cold purchase of the wall, bending a little at the waist his jumper hanging onto his hips for life. He’s panting, he could see how flushed his chest was, covered in sweat, his dick straining and weeping behind the confines of his boxers. Ichigo’s hands grip him at his hips, palms so hot that he moans and they drag both jumper and boxers off until they lock at his knees and Grimmjow flushes harder.

 

_ God _ now he looks like a real whore, dick standing out in attention, already drooling at the tip and his knees are nearly shaking. He tries and fails to not imagine himself in Ichigo’s eyes, bent as he was against the wall, offering up his ass, balls heavy and hole winking for Kurosaki to do something.

 

He’s so unprepared when a hand slaps against his ass, the sharp smack jolting him forward until his cheek scraps across the wall. The pain raced up his spine and he gave a choked moan, pressing his hips back for more.

 

“God that’s hot,” Ichigo groans at his back, “So desperate for it aren’t you? Anything. Anything I give you, you’d thank it of me. Probably get hard if I crushed your ribs.” They’re both nearly the same build, Grimmjow thicker with more muscle mass, but Ichigo had gained height where he didn’t have muscle. Not to say the other wasn’t strong. No, Ichigo was just as strong, knocking him further up the wall to press his cheek uncomfortable against the wall, thumbs stroking over the crack of his ass as the rest of his fingers dig into the meat of his hips. “I know you get hard when we fight. So fucking greedy for it.”

 

Suddenly Grimmjow is smothered by Ichigo’s weight, his smell, lust races through his blood to feel that thick dick rubbing up and down his ass and against his hole to tease. “Greedy to take and be taken. It gets you so hard, huh? Just thinking about getting on your knees for me. Fuck, keeping you on your knees. Me, on a thrown in Las Noches, and you my little cock warmer, knees bleeding from staying down there so long. Would probably love it. Love it with my sword pressed against your neck as I fuck you dirty.”

 

Grimmjow couldn’t help the cry when Ichigo’s nails scratched around his hips, his shoulders straining under the tension of holding himself up and  _ how did he know? How did he know his most wicked, nastiest thoughts? How did he-He himself could barely admit that it was true. How did Ichigo pull it out of him? _

 

“Nasty little slut,” Ichigo gives a dark chuckle, “Carve my name across your skin, scratch out this fucking ugly six off your back. Your mine, whore,  _ mine _ .” With that, Ichigo’s fingers find his entrance and presses in dry. Just one, but it was enough for Grimmjow to give a high and reedy cry, the feeling so much and his dick jumps, bouncing off his stomach and  _ fuck _ , it hurts a bit but it was so good and he shoves his hips back, actually groaning when his opposite cheek is slapped in delicious punishment.

 

He bit his lip, trying to kill off his needy noises to no avail,  _ god he was so hard, so horny, could barely think past thoughts of wanting more, so much more _ . He wanted fingers, want tongue, but ultimately he wanted dick.  _ God _ he was so hungry for it, starved really, he wanted it so bad it hurt. Hurt like hunger in his gut and chest, a resonating ache like his soul craved for completion only found in Ichigo.  _ Fuck _ he was so messed up.

 

Ichigo’s finger was still in him, rubbing, fucking inside little by little, never truly leaving until Grimmjow could feel his knuckles press against his ass cheeks. The single digit left him before coming back soaked,  _ fuck _ , pressing in with two digits and it hurt but Ichigo was merciless. Curling and scissoring almost immediately and Grimmjow gave a shout, scrambling his hands across the wall for purchase but he was just shove further forward.

 

His fingers were wicked, evil things, so slick and twisting inside him  _ fuck _ , they found that little bundle of pure ecstasy inside him and fucking  _ tortured _ him. Rubbing and abusing the gland like he doesn’t feel like dying when they start digging. He’s crying now, he could feel streaks of damp liquid at the corner of his eyes and trailing down his cheeks and he moans and cries as those two fingers inside him bring him to the edge.

 

_ Oh god he’s burning, on fire, he can’t take it anymore he’s going to cum soon, fuck, shit. He’s shaking all over, gasping breaths and his balls are being drawn up. Shit he’s going to cum untouched! He’s gonna cum-! _

 

Ichigo rips his fingers out of him just when he was about to tip over the edge and Grimmjow grieves, turning to glare over his shoulder cause  _ how dare _ this fucker just-

 

He chuckles, sweeping his hands over his sides in a soothing motion. “Remember to breathe.” And there’s a pressure at his entrance, Grimmjow could barely understand what it is before half of it invades inside him and he can’t breathe.

 

_ Fuck _ he can’t breathe.

 

It’s just so much-.

 

_ -Holy fuck!- _

 

It’s so much, there’s  _ too much _ .

 

Grimmjow is about to tell him to pull out but Ichigo just presses further in and he gasps but can’t suck in any air.

 

_ Holy fuck he’s huge _ .

 

So thick,  _ god _ , he wasn’t stretched enough for this monster, the burn turning into real pain but he wouldn’t have it any other way as electricity races up his spine.

 

And it’s so hot,  _ god how can he be so hot _ , Grimmjow thought he was on fire, no, Ichigo was burning him.

 

_ He wasn’t even all the way in. _

 

Ichigo presses further and Grimmjow feels like a gutted fish with how long he tries to gasp for oxygen and finds none, feeling a long cock make room within his body. His bones are going to break. He’ll be torn in two.  _ How the fuck did he fit this monster in his mouth _ , Ichigo is shoving deeper and deeper past anything he has ever dreamed of taking.

 

There’s no relief when Ichigo finally pressed his hips to ass. Grimmjow feels like he’s choking on dick, his throat still sore from being used, the phantom of the other’s cock fucking his mouth as Ichigo remained unmoveable.  _ Taken on both ends. _

 

He’s going to die like this, he’s sure of it, fucked into oblivion, torn in two.  _ What a way to go _ . He sucks in air through his nose and as if that were his signal, Ichigo began to pull out. An inch, two, he fucks back in and Grimmjow moans.

 

Suddenly Ichigo is fucking like a beast. Fucking him fast and dirty, Grimmjow could barely miss his emptiness before being so full again.  _ Oh god _ he’s seeing stars, every thrust scraping across his prostate. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore, dropping his shoulders and knees but with a grunt, Ichigo shoves his legs apart and with strength alone, keeps him hanging on his cock as he is fucked like this was his death sentence.

 

He’s moaning in pleasure like a goddamn whore, just as Ichigo said, his body and wits being torn apart by the other man. The orgasm that builds in his gut is a little bit different than the other’s, built around the foreign weight in his gut. It’s so thick, he’s inside him. The thought keeps looping around his head.  _ He’s inside him. _

 

And if he start crying, well no one sees it.

 

Ichigo has always owned him body and soul and this is just his formal acknowledgement,  _ fuck _ it feels so good,  _ finally _ , to take exactly what he deserves. There’s a hand in his hair, yanking him all the way up and he’s shoved so hard against the wall that he could almost feel a bruise blossoming upon the bone of his cheek and hip. His own neglected dick is trapped against the wall and himself and when Ichigo resumes in fucking him, every little jolt has friction burning across his senses, pleasure scratching across his cock, pulsating at his hips, making his lungs ache with it.

 

He’s gasping,  _ there’s just much _ . He could feel Ichigo at his back, an immovable  _ -unstoppable- _ force of nature that  _ takes, and takes, and takes _ with no regard to him. He’s going to gut him, take everything there is to take and leave Grimmjow hanging, begging on his knees  _ like a slut _ for more. He’d do it. Do it in a heartbeat, castrate himself at Ichigo’s feet and ask for his cruelty.

 

_ He loves him so much he hates himself for it. Hates how low it brings him. Hates how willing he is to catch himself on fire, just for the other to notice. _

 

_ Fuck he’s so full so why does he feel so empty? _

 

Ichigo increases his pace, really fucking him impossibly fast until the noises leaving Grimmjow’s mouth is just one continuous scream. He’s aching inside,  _ fuck _ when they’re finished, there’s no hope that he’s gonna walk away from this. Grimmjow gonna have to crawl away, cum spilling down his naked thighs,  _ fuck _ the cum’s gonna be inside him, filling to the brim and-

 

“Don’t cum,” Ichigo demands, just as his hips slam perfectly deep and Grimmjow could feel something hot spill and spread, sinking deep, and he  _ screams _ .

 

Because Ichigo is cumming.

 

_ Cumming inside him. _

 

He wants to cum so bad it hurts but Ichigo said no so-

 

_ It’s so fucking hot. _

 

There’s so much how could there be so much?

 

_ It’s inside him. Claiming inside _ .

 

He’s his. Finally, he’s Ichigo’s body, heart and soul.

 

_ There’s so much cum, stuffing inside he’s cumming so much he’s can’t keep it all in he can’t- _

 

Ichigo pressed a kiss at his jaw and whispered, “Cum for me.”

\---X.X.X--- 

Grimmjow jolts awake, a short startled noise as his brain flints from semi consciousness to realty.

 

He is cold.

 

He is alone.

 

His body still aches from his last fight with Kurosaki, muscles still aching from being pushed to the limit, skin still sensitized from his lingering touch.

 

And between his legs is a hard, demanding length.

 

Beneath that was the claim Ichigo’s never fulfilled.

 

_Greedy for it,_ just like Grimmjow knew he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment for this poor starving artist.


End file.
